después de navidad
by lady-saintiasailor
Summary: sora despierta despues de una batalla para descubrir que se ha perdido la navida


**saa hajimeyou (ahora comencemos)...Los personajes no me pertenecen kingdom hearts es propiedad de disney y square enix solo hago esto con fines de entretenimiento**

* * *

Oscuridad…. Todo es oscuridad es extraño me siento como si flotara en la nada pero lo único que veo es oscuridad, que paso por que estoy aquí. Lo siguiente que recuerdo es una brillante luz pero n como la primera vez que desperté después de adquirir el poder de la llave espada esta vez era muy diferente. Con lentitud abrí los ojos y creí reconocer a la figura qué se encontraba frente a mi

-ka-kairi. Dijo entrecortado mientras sus ojos trataban de acostumbrase a la luz solar cuando intente levantarme sentí un inmenso dolor como si me huera estrellado contra una muro de concreto

-sora? Ho cielos estas despierto… un momento kairi, creo que tu cerebro aun necesita reconectarse. Dijo aquella voz femenina

Al enfocar de nuevo me di cuenta de que no era ni kairi ni yuffie, la chica era idéntica a kairi cuando era más joven solo que con el cabello negro, era xion una chica que fe creada a partir de mi poder y del de roxas para los planes de la organización y ahora bueno mi hermana menor.

-que xion? ¿Donde?, que?, que? me paso. Al intentar levantarme de nuevo me sentí mareado y un inmenso dolor

-por favor no te esfuerzo aun estas débil quédate aquí. Dijo mientras salía de mi habitación a toda prisa, pero por qué? que demonios había pasado, antes de que pudiera hacer memoria otra persona entro rápidamente a la habitación, un joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules en cierta manera parecido sora, era roxas el antiguo miembro número 13 de la organización e incorpóreo de sora

\- gracias a kingdom hearts estas bien,…. Joder sora en que diablos pensabas cuando hiciste semejante estupidez. Mi dijo regaño mi bueno también hermano. Al igual que xion roxas decidió vivir conmigo y con xion aquí en las islas los cual es sumamente interesante pues siempre quise tener hermanos pero mi padre murió cuando aún era pequeño y mi madre no se había vuelto a interesar en nadie más, aunque creo que riku es lo más parecido que he tenido a un hermano.

\- he yo bueno…. La verdad es que no lo sé. Dije simplemente la verdad mi cabeza aún está muy confundida como fue que termine tan lastimado recuerdo que Salí de las islas para una misión especial y… . Roxas que día es hoy. Pregunte con algo de miedo a la respuesta

-…. Es … es 29 de diciembre,sora. Dijo con algo de preocupación roxas

-me quede es shock no podía ser estuve casi una semana inconsciente.

-SORA , HO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS CIELOS. Dijo la madre de sora que subio rápidamente al oir a xion y roxas, estaba tan feliz de que estuviera despierto que no podía dejar de llorar

-mama. Hay me estas lastimando. Dijo el joven de cabello alborotados tratando de poder salir de ese abrazo de oso que lo dejaba sin oxígeno.

-ho lo siento cariño será mejor que descanses aun estas muy lastimado , quieres comer puedo hacer tu comida favorita si lo deseas. Dijo la mujer de cabello castaño queriendo no despegarse de su hijo. Aun recordaba el horror que sintió cuando roxas y xion lo trajeron en el estado que se encontraba, esta vez realmente termino perder a su niño para siempre

\- la verdad cualquier cosa en este momento me vendría muy bien. Dijo mientras su estómago pedia comida a gruñidos. La madre de sora sonrió y bajo para preparar la comida, le pidió a roxas que vigilara a sora ya que xion salió a toda velocidad para avisar a todos.

Pasaron largos minutos de incomodo silencio hasta que sora finalmente hablo.

-roxas… que que fue lo que ocurrió, como llegue así?. Aunque trate de hacer memoria la verdad todo estaba muy confuso

Roxas parecía debatirse entre si hablar o callar pero al final dijo que era mejor que esperáramos a que todos estuviéramos aquí para explicarme todo.

De pronto oímos como si una nave acabara de aterrizar en techo luego otra y otra, que demonios pasaba?

Lo siguiente que oi fue como alguien subía las escaleras desesperadamente mientras alguien saludaba a mi madre

Rápidamente abrieron las puertas las puertas. Revelando una cabellera rojiza y un vestido rosa era kairi que miro a todos lado antes de venir corriendo a abrázame aún más fuerte de lo que lo hico mi madre.

-gracias a todo kingdom hearts estas bien, estas bien. Dijo mientras ocultaba su cara en mi cuello y dejaba que gruesas lágrimas cubrieran su cara, realmente odio cuando kairi llora en especial si yo soy la causa.

También logre escuchar la voz de Axel o lea la verdad es que aún no me acostumbro a todo eso del cambio de nombre además de namine, hay roxas supo que era momento de salir. Dejándonos solos a mí y kairi. Pasaron muy largos minutos en lo que se negó a soltarme lo cual no me molestaba pero su abrazo era como si no quisiera que me fuera nunca más, para que alguien como ella se encuentre en ese estado lo que sea que yo haya hecho o lo que me ocurrió era muy grave

-Hey kairi tranquila estoy bien. Dijo sora tratando de consolar a la joven princesa

-Es solo que tenía miedo tenia tanto miedo, crei que esta vez te perdería para siempre. Dijo mientras más lagrimas escapaban de sus mejillas

Sora no sabía que decir esto era muy serio para que el acabara es ese estado y kairi estaba tan preocupada.

Cuando sora estaba por hablar otra voz los interrumpió.

-Para alguien que estuvo al borde de la muerte sin duda pareces disfrutar la atención de tu novia. Ambos adolecentes voltearon para encontrarse a un joven que era idéntico a sora a excepción de su cabello que era negro como la noche y ojos de color ámbar. Era vanitas una entidad nacida de la oscuridad de ventus y que ahora gracias a sora podía tener una vida totalmente independiente de la de su otra mitad

-Vanitas por favor no es momento para tu sarcasmo. Dijo un joven de rubio cabello y brillantes ojos azules, muy similar a roxas pero cuyo nombre era ventus mientras sacaba halaba de la oreja a su otra mitad tratando de dejar solos a la pareja. Bien el momento romántico sin duda se había arruinado.

-kairi por favor dime que fue lo que me paso, todo el mundo parece evitar la pregunta pero por mi culpa todo parecen haberla pasado muy mal y yo no…

-kairi creo que ya es momento de decirle. Dijo esta vez entrando un joven de ojos aguamarina y cabello corto de color plata, era riku.

Kairi soltó un enorme suspiro mientras más gente entraba a la habitación esta vez incluidos terra aqua y el rey mickey

-sora que es lo último que recuerdas antes de despertar. Pregunto aqua

-yo yo… dijo sora tratando de hacer memoria, ahora lo recordaba.

Sora estaba súper contento no había mucho que finalmente acabo la batalla con xeanort y finalmente todo estaba en paz había recatado a los que necesitaban ser rescatado había vuelto a su hogar había conseguido más amigos además de dos hermanos y además finalmente reunir el valor para confesarle a kairi sus sentimientos. Cuando esta fechas tan especiales para él se hicieron sentía que debía hacer algo especial por todos, pues terra, aqua y ventus se habían separado mas de 12 años vanitas, xion, namine y roxas no sabían que era la navidad lo cual para sora era sumamente horrible y sin contar que el y riku se había ido casi 2 años y se habían perdido esas fechas. Asi que sora en un intento de hacer esta fiesta tan especial había recurrido a la persona que mas sabia del asunto a santa Claus, pero cuando llego parecía que había graves problemas y luego nada de hay en adelante no recordaba nada

-Pues tu idea la verdad es que no te salió tan bien. Dijo vanitas con su típico sarcasmo antes de que terra le pegara un coscorrón.

Recibí un mensaje de santa para que fuéramos urgentemente a su mundo y cuando llegamos pues…. Todo por culpa de las ambiciones de maléfica. A mickey se le cortaron las palabras aun recorvaba la herida que tenía sora y el estado definitivamente maléfica pagaría por sus crímenes

Si no hubiera sido por la ayuda de los elfos de santa y la gente de ciudad Halloween posiblemente no hubieras sobrevivido. Dijo namine

Apenas pudiste estar estable te trajimos a la islas de vuelta pero no despertaba así que roxas y xion se quedaron a cuidarte.. esta vez fue riku quien tomo la palabra

Mientras el resto de nosotros se quedó a ayudar a santa a que no ocurriera otro incidente y además buscar pistas de a donde pudo ir maléfica. Esta vez fue ventus quien tomo. La palabra

Ahora empezaba a recordar, la cuidad de la navidad había estado siendo atacada por hordas de sincorazon ya que maléfica buscaba ese misterioso libro de las profecías. A sora esto no le caía para nada bien en especial por ese libro no sabía por qué pero sabía que ese libro no debía caer en malas manos o todo se repetiría. Sora se encargó de eliminar a todos lo sin corazón hasta que logro encontrar a maléfica, claro que no espero ese ataque sorpresa y que maléfica uso eso a su favor para atacarlo lo último que recordó fue estallarse contra un estante y de hay en adelante solo recordaba un gran dolor y que todo se volvía negro.

Ahora todo tenía sentido por culpa de esa bruja, no había caído en cómo sin no que se había perdido las fiestas y por consecuencia se las había arruinado a sus amigos

-chicos realmente lo lamento trate de darles la mejor navidad del mundo y solo les cause una enorme angustia, lo lamento- dijo con gran tristeza el joven héroe

Pero nadie estaba molesto o triste pues lo siguiente que sora supo era que estaba siendo abrazado por muchas personas que lo querían y se preocupaban por el se sentía de verdad agradecido de tener a tantas personas especiales.

-sabes creo que deberíamos bajar a comer tu madre sin duda preparo un festín digno de un ejército dijo con calidad sonrisa la pelirroja.

-claro que si es la mejor cocinera de todo el universo dijo mientras se apoyaba en riku para poder salir a disfrutar ese almuerzo digno de un día de navidad rodeado de la sus amigos.

* * *

bien espero que le haya gustado originalmente era un corto para navidad pero tenia dificultades para terminarlo termino casi como algo de año nuevo, en fin espero la estén pasando bien y espero poder leerlos pronto,nos vemos y tengan feliz año


End file.
